A Different Cinderella Story
by Potter-otter14
Summary: Hermione lives in a messed up Cinderella life. Who would of thought Draco Malfoy was charming? When a Halloween Ball comes up in her 5th year, Ginny is determined to have her go. But will the mask stay on? COMPLETE! R&R please
1. Cinderella Begining

**1**

**DISLCAMER:** I do NOT own any of the folloing: Narnia, Cinderella, A Cinderella Story, Justin Beiber, Titanic, Blondie's Call Me, Katy Perry's Hot n Cold, or Harry Potter. If I DID own Harry Potter, I would be a billion or so –are.

**WARNINGS:** Slight OOC-ness, AU, but follows close to cannon

When Hermione was 11 she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Her mother and father were very proud that there daughter was accepted into a magical school, despite it being strange.

Then during her second year of Hogwarts, her mother passed away from cancer. When her father had taken her to Diagon Alley during break, he fell head over heels for a lady named Jades' Greengrass. She had two daughters, Daphne and Astoria. Her husband had died by a tragic train accident. They soon married later that summer before Hermione went to school.

She had received a letter from home saying that her father had gotten into a fatal car crash and wouldn't make it. She left school for a weekend to attend the funeral. Her Step-mother Jades', allowed her to go to hogsmade, but she had to work at the family pub, The Three Broomsticks, which was managed by a lady Ms. Rosmerta.

During her school year, her friend Hagrid had received the post of Care of Magical Creatures post. The DADA teacher was R.J. Lupin. Her friend's Harry and Ron were too busy to bother her. She silently glanced at Draco Malfoy. He was seeker for Slytherin, and had platinum blond hair. Of course, her friends would look down on her if she ever went after him, she'd get a Howler from Jades', Pansy would freak, and Daphne would make her life torture.

In DADA, they did boggarts and her fear was that Jades' would leave her to rot, and Harry and Ron were screaming at her.

"HOW DARE YOU GO AFTER YOUR SISTERS FIANCE? THE ONLY THING YOUR FILTHY MUGGLE FATHER LEFT US WAS ENOUGH MONEY!" shouted Jades'/the boggart.

"YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!" shouted boggart-Harry.

"WHY WOULD YOU GO AFTER A SLEAZE BAG LIKE HIM? HOW!" shouted boggart-Ron.

"_RIDIKKULUS!"_ she yelled, and they turned into naked mole-rats.

Of course, Draco was going out with Pansy, but she kept annoying him continually. Her attempted "queen of da Nile" haircut was not pleasant. Of course, her hair was much more noticeably tamer than Hermione's bushiness.

The first day of work started for her at The Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosemerta was very kind to Hermione, but they both had a strong dislike for Jades' because of her way of forcing everyone else to do her dirty work.

In her fourth year, she was working at the Three Broomsticks for long hours. Which infuriated Ginny. She was not allowed to go to the Quidditch World Cup with her friends because Daphne was going instead. She was also busy with school work and worrying about Harry.

**August 19****th****, 1995**

Hermione was now 15 years old, and still worked at the Three Broom Sticks. Her hair had gotten dirty blond, and she lived in the attic of the Greengrass Estate. Which, was relatively small.

"Jades, I have your towel ready!" Hermione yelled as she came approach the "Age-Diffying Tanning Bed," that Jades had recently bought.

"Hermione! There's something I always wanted to tell you, and I think you're ready to hear this, you're not very pretty, and you're not very smart. Get to work now!" Jades ordered.

"Yes Jades," Hermione said.

Hermione had gotten to the Three Broomsticks by the Knight Bus. Her uniform consisted of a black shirt, jeans, and a green apron.

"So, what can I get you?" she asked table 9, which consisted of Draco Malfoy, her step sisters, Pansy, and Blaise Zabini.

"What can I get that has no carbs, no caleroies, and is free?" Pansy asked.

"Water," Hermione said.

"I'll have a Iced-tea instead," mused Pansy.

**September 1****st****, 1995**

Hermione had found a prefects compartment with Ron. Just on their way out Pansy was falling over Draco.

"I swear they're made for eachother. Both ego-maniacs, rich, pureblood, and jerks," Hermione said.

"How can they not stand the other getting on the others ego?" Ron asked.

Her "Wiz-book" was jingling Hot-n-Cold by Katy Perry. Over break, she'd gotten able to submit a form to Hogwarts for the HUP (Hogwarts Unity Program). But she didn't know who her H.U.P Buddy was. Though he sounded (of course it was a he, it was a boy/girl programming system) very kind and caring, but was often lonesome.

_**How's the train ride so far Otter13?**_ Was the message. She used Otter as a nickname because she was fond of otters. Her pal was Dragon24

_Decent, but I can't stand Pansy_ she wrote

_**Me too, she's a pansy**_

_LOL_

_**I cant stop thinking about you**_

_I feel flattered_

_**Yeah, but my biggotted father is all "pure-blood this" "pure-blood that"**_

_Pure-blood freak?_

_**More like maniac. But my aunt I hear was worse. I could be with all of my kind, but never with who I am on the inside.**_

_My friends would laugh at my crush_

_**Have you heard about the Halloween Ball this year?**_

_Yes, hopefully I don't have to work that night so I can go_

_**If you do go, meet me in the middle of the Grand Hall**_

_Deal-eo. Gotta go. Otter13 out_

_**Dragon24 is annoyed by Pansy, and out**_

"So, do you know who Mr. Mystery is yet?" asked Ginny Weasely, who was Hermione's best (girl) friend.

"I know who he is, but he doesn't know me. I think it's better because his father is a pure-blood maniac," Hermione said.

"Well you HAVE to go to the Halloween Ball with us!"

"I don't know, Judessa might yell at me for going."

"Medusa whatever, we have to go!"  
>"Fine! I'll go!'<p>

"Great!"

Harry was freaking out about strange reptile horses. Luna Lovegood was in a empty carriage and let them sit by her.

At the sorting Professor Umbridge was the new DADA teacher, and the announcement of the Halloween Ball was told after the usual announcments.

Hermione and Dragon24 (or Draco as she knew) where HUPing until 9 when they had to go.

"Hermy! Who's your HUP Pal? Mines Ron!" Lavender giggled.

"No one of any importance!" she retorted with a waver.

"If you HUP him for over an hour, It's somebody special!"

"Good-night, Lavender!"

Her dirty blond wavy hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"I cant believe we have double Snape, double Umbridge, and double Binns all on a Monday!" complained Ron.

Ron for once, was right, seeing as Snape was pushing them hard, Umbridge wouldn't let them use wands, and but Binns' class would let her talk to Dragon24.

She and Harry had made plans for the Read Defense Class. This would meet in the basement of the three broomsticks on Halloween. Nearly three days before the Ball did Judessa (or Medusa by Ginny), told her that she would have to work the nightshift on Halloween, and would be coming by at midnight to make sure she was doing her work right.

**October 31****st****, 1995**

"Not only is Umbridge making you write _ I am not Special _on your hand, but you cant go to the ball?" screeched Ginny in the common room.

"Unfortuanetly both are true," Hermione sighed.

"This will NOT do at ALL! I will personally go down to The Three Broomsticks and drag you out to the ball to meet YOU KNOW WHO 24!"

"Fine! I'll go to _Tiffany's Dress Robe shop_ with you AFTER the meeting."  
>"Voilà! Perfect!"<p>

Most of the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw's, and Gryffindor's where at the gathering. And they all signed onto the waver of loyalty. When Hermione went back upstairs to the pub, Draco was trying to pry Pansy off of him.

"How could you do this to me Drackie?" she pleaded.

"I told you, I have no feelings for you what-so-ever. I think I'm into somebody else! Now keep your abnormally large pug face nose out of my business!" Draco shouted.

Hermione was secretly pleased that they had broken up.

Around 2 they had gotten Hermione the costume of Alice of Wonderland. But when she returned to her dorm, it was ruined in shreds. She didn't mourn too much on the dress. Though it had cost her most of her savings. She had told Ginny, which Ginny screamed for a bit, but decided that they would have to work something out later that night.

Hermione had been working at the Three Broom Sticks for 2 hours (7:30) when Ginny stormed in. Ginny was going as an angel to the Ball.

"HERMIONE! Why aren't you in your costume already! The balls been going on for an hour and you're working here!" shouted Ginny.

"There is a ball going on!" asked Rosemerta.

"Only the most lavish one all year!" Ginny said.

"Well, I have a feeling Daphne or Astoria destroyed my costume, so I have nothing to wear!" Hermione complained.

"You deserve a break!" said a waitress, Allura.

"Yeah! Stand up for yourself kid!" said Houdini (the chef).

"Fine I'll go!" laughed Hermione.

By the time they reached Tiffany's they were already closing.

"Wait!" shouted Rosemerta.

"What?" complained Tiffany.

"We need a costume!"

"And if I let you in?"

"I'll give you free lowfat breakfast for a week."

"Make it a month!"

They had only found a white mask that went with nothing, but bought it for a galleon. It was white with sliver embodiment, and diamond crystals on it. They went back to the Three Broomsticks to get the white dress Rosemerta was loaning Hermione.

"Where did you get it?" asked Hermione, for she had never seen the white gown before.

"I was married when I was younger. It hasn't gone anywhere in a while, and you are bound to give it a good nights out," said Rosmerta.

**At Hogwarts**

"Blimey, I wonder if Ginny found Hermione yet," said Ron.

"They'll be here in a bit," said Harry.

Draco, was not in a comfterable spot. Pansy had found him and was nagging on him.

"I mean, your costume looks so manly on you Draco," she swooned.

"Dude, Draco, why are you not a Musketeer with us?" complained Blaise.

"Yeah, now where only like, 2," moaned Theodore.

Draco, was not indeed wearing a ridiculous Musketeer costume, but a Prince Charming costume.

"If you'll excuse me, I have somebody to meet," Draco spat.

A ridiculous Muggle singer Justin Fever (Beaver? Beiber?) Was singing at the moment.

_Are we an item? Girl quit playing_

_We're just friends, what are we saying_

_Say there's another and look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like..._

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_For you, I would have done whatever_

_And I just can't believe we ain't together_

_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you_

_I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring_

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me_

_And just shake me til' you wake__me from this bad dream_

_I'm going down, down, down, down_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh_

_Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

_Like baby, baby, baby oooh_

_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

The music had stopped when a girl in a white ball gown and mask had stepped at the top of the stairs. Her hair was blond with brown highlights, much to Pansy's dismay.

"Love the dress, hate her," Pansy sneered.

Hermione had gone to the center of the dance floor/great hall.

"You do know you are in the exact center of the dance floor," asked a husky voice.

To her dismay, it was Zacharias Smith, he began twirling her.

"Im'ma, thirsty," Hermione said.

"Of course," Zacharias said.

"Otter13?' asked a voice.

When she turned around she was not nervous, angry, or upset, but Draco was there.

"Draco Malfoy? You're Dragon24?" Hermione said.

My Heart Will Go On was playing now in the Great Hall.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to _

_In my life we'll always go on_

They had gone into the garden in the courtyard. Draco and Hermione danced for a while.

"So, who are you?" Draco asked.

"20 questions," Hermione said. The game was very popular this year for unknown reasons.

"Okay, are you pure-blood?"

"No."

"Were you angry when you met me?"

"Surprisingly no."

"Do you like Muggle hamburgers?"

"Yes, why do you hang out with Pansy?"  
>"Because of this engagement to her. The only way to throw it off is disownment or I get engaged to someone else."<p>

"Why did you ask me if I like Muggle hamburgers?"

"It's the only Muggle food I ever had, and now that you mention it, you just narrowed down the population of girls to 26%"

"This is crazy, there's no way you can be Draco Malfoy, son of alleged death eater, Slytherin prince, pure-blood jerk, Slytherin seeker, and blood-traitor? There's no way you can be both."

"I told you, I could be with all of my kind, but never with who I am on the inside. And you're eyes, I swear I see gold in them."

Hermione smiled.

"Do you Otter13, regret coming here tonight?"  
>"Not at all. And do you want to see me again after the ball again?"<p>

"I'd love that."

He then kissed her with such passion, emotional, and it was fiery, exhilarating, and left her wanting more. Then the alarm went off on her witch-watch.

_Call me (call me) on the line_

_Call me, call me any, anytime_

_Call me (call me) my love_

_You can me any day or night _

_Call me!_

It was already 11:40.  
>"I'm sorry, I need to go!"<p>

"Who are you!"  
>"Maybe I'll tell you soon!" she yelled as she ran. She kept running towards the exit. Draco tried to run after her.<p>

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're hear in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Her silver slipper fell off her foot, but she kept running.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on_

The blue ford Angelina that she and Ginny rode to the castle was now becoming dusty and broken again. And Draco would never forget the girl who stole his heart, but he would not know her until the time was right.

**Authors Note:** Jades was thought after the White Queen of Narnia, who I imagined would be a lot like the Greengrass mother. The plot is loosely based on A Cinderella Story. I will follow canon but make it my own in this story. The Blue Ford Angelina was the same one from the CoS, that was enchanted to look new. Songs used in this chapter were Baby, by Justin Beiber, and My Heart Will Go On, by Celine Dion. **Read and Review please!**

**~Potter-otter14**


	2. Reality

2

Hermione was rushing to look decent on top to make it seem like she'd been at the pub for longer than she actually had.

"I swear it was Hermione mum! I swear!" screeched Astoria.

"Of course not! She wouldn't disobey me!" snapped Jades as they walked into the pub.

Jades' pink dress was 3 sizes too small on her, and Hermione wondered how she was able to fit into it but dismissed the thought.

"See! She's right there!" screeched Jades; the two of them left, and Hermione was instantly relieved.

Hermione woke up groggily, remembering last night's events. When she woke up, Ginny was flinging a poster in front of her face.

"EXPLAIN THIS! NOW!" demanded Ginny.

"Fine, I didn't tell him it was me," Hermione muttered.

"And why?" Ginny retorted.

"It would be best if he didn't know! If I told him he'd freak! I thought he would have just forgotten by now!"

"And obviously it didn't blow over! You have to tell him!"

"Lemme get ready, Gins."

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table. He had put up posters of the Cinderella girl of who she was for questions. Of course he flattered the Old Toad for permission.

"Like Drake, why are you going after just this ONE girl? Like what's gotten into you?" asked Theo.

"She's not just ANOTHER girl she's DIFFERENT, but she uh, forgot her shoe," Draco said.

"CLASSIC!" shouted Blaise.

"I mean, yeah, she left you right before they crowned Halloween Queen and King, but still! She's got class; did you say she was Half-blood or Pure-blood?" Theo said.

"Half-blood maybe. She never specified," Draco said. He took out his HUP book and messaged Cinderella.

_**Cinderella, please tell me who you are**_

No response

_**At least give me a clue, I found your shoe on the stairs**_

Still no reply

_**Where you upset when you found out I was Draco Malfoy**_

Hermione was in the library doing her homework at a table.

"HERMIONE! Where is my Transfiguration homework? I've been worried sick about it," screeched Daphne.

"I'm working on it, imagine having to do for yourself," moaned Hermione.

"You're right? But make it more like ME."

Hermione was getting a book for Daphne's essay. Daphne was still at the table. Hot n' cold started playing from Hermione's pack. _Just one little look to see what she has going on_, thought Daphne.

_**Cinderella, please tell me who you are**_

_**At least give me a clue, I found your shoe on the stairs**_

_**Where you upset when you found out I was Draco Malfoy**_

"Hermione is CINDERELLA!" whispered Daphne. Little did she know that Astoria was right nearby.

"And where do you think you're taking me Blaise?" Draco demanded.

"Theo's orders," Blaise muttered.

They had soon reached the Hogwarts courtyard that held a simple (non-deadly) willow tree.

"Alright! So these are all the girls who claim to be Cinderella, Draco. Let's welcome Witch #1: Hayley Winsaw, fourth year Ravenclaw, who likes Quidditch, reading and Bulgaria!" Theo announced.

"Theo-," Draco said, but Theo kept talking.

"Witch #2 is ewe, MILLICENT BULLSTRODE! She likes wrestling, money, and power!"

They dismissed the first two.

"Witch #3 is Mafalda Weasley, half-blood, likes reading, classes, and watching quidditch!" Said Theo.

"MR. NOTT! DISMISS THESE LADIES AT ONCE!" screeched Professor Umbridge.

The girls, sorrowfully left the courtyard.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, my office at noon," Umbridge said in a sweet tone.

After she left, Blaise said, "Best hope not to do lines."

Daphne had duplicated the journal and kept the copy for herself.

_**Cinderella, I'm thinking about you 24/7**_

_Fine, meet me in the Library at 2_was Hermione's answer. The copy spell let her read on what they were doing. It was just too easy for her.

Draco Malfoy was in Umbridges office at noon exact.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, why are you obsessed with this Cinderella girl?" she asked.

"It's not really obsession, more like curiosity. She also lost her shoe," Draco said.

"Ah well," Umbridge said.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Joining the Death Eaters next year?" Draco asked.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased with you joining ranks. If this Cinderella girl is a half-blood, I'm sure he'd spare her for you. But on different matters, would you like to be a part of the Inquisitorial Squad?"

"Yes."

"Good."

**December 17th, 1995**

Draco was still frantically looking for Cinderella, or now known as _Cinderella Girl_, much to Hermione's dismay. She tried to be extra careful of what she put in her journal because she kept feeling like she was being spied on.

Today she was working at the Three Broomsticks today on this wonderful Hogsmade day. Draco had just entered the pub, and sat at the bar counter. Rosemerta was nudging her to talk to him.

"What will it be?" she asked.

"One butterbeer," Draco said.

"Right here."

"I'm sick of it. All these girls keep saying there the Cinderella Girl, but they don't have her eyes, or her bubbly persona. And my dad wants me to live this life, but I want to do something else."

"Like you want to be with the people who are like you, but you have to be somebody completely different on the outside?"

"Exactly!"

"Draco, I have something really important to tell you, I'm the one you're looking for."

"Yeah."

"HERMIONE!"

"Listen," Hermione tried to say.

"No, it's cool, I have to go," Draco finished.

Hermione then had to face her Step-mother.

Draco had just left the small pub. I'm the one you're looking for, said Hermione. It rang through his head over and over again. What am I looking for? He thought. There was no way Hermione Mudblood Granger was Cinderella Girl. But Cinderella Girl said she wasn't pureblood, he thought. There was a possibility that she was Cinderella Girl.

The Inquisitorial Squad was running slowly. The infamous Legendary Rebels always managed to evade there attacks. Hermione Granger was on his mind. He was going after a legendary Cinderella Girl, who started to doubt his beliefs. If he saw her, he'd make it up to her.

**February 14th, 1995**

Daphne turned into the Announcing Room. Loony Lovegood had been picked to do this year's Announcements. Daphne had showed Pansy the journal yesterday. They had agreed to sabotage Hermione freaking Granger with her own words. They would just be reading it aloud to the public.

"This announcement comes from Draco Malfoy to Cinderella Girl. Cinderella, wait for me at the Quidditch field for the last tournament. I hope to see you there," finished Loony.

Daphne was sure to make Hermione's life havoc.

Hermione had just heard the announcement.

"Hermione! You have to go!" screamed Ginny.

"Of course I'm going, there's only one last chance when I get to tell him I'm her."

"Good!"

Draco did not remember having to ask Cinderella Girl about going to the match, but he'd see her. There was not supposed to be music playing anymore by Educational Degree #235. But he couldn't help but think about that one song they'd shared.

It was already the end of the Quidditch game, and Ravenclaw had won.

"And now, a lovely production to us by the Slytherin-girls," sarcastically said Jenny Wins.

A bright screen appeared in the center of the pitch to show the "skit".

"Once Upon a time, in a faraway land, lived a very handsome prince," drawled Pansy. The Greengrass sisters (Astoria, and Daphne) were acting it out with awful appearance positions.

"The handsome prince had dumped his perfect pure-blood princess for a mysterious Cinderella girl. Little did he know that she was really a lying, dirty, muggleborn wench," Pansy laughed. A fake conversation happened between the wench and prince.

Draco had no idea what was going on. It sounded a lot like his Cinderella Girl. But muggleborn! His father was in the stands, more furious than disappointed.

"Give it up for our Prince Charming, Draco Malfoy, and our very own pub girl, Cinderella, HERMIONE GRANGER!" laughed Pansy.

No, not granger, he may have hated her, but she didn't deserve this. Neither did he. It wasn't possible, he wouldn't kiss Granger. There wasn't a way she was Cinderella. But it made sense.

The camera focused in on Hermione. She was crying, Weaslette was following a crying Hermione Granger out of the stands. No, not her, anyone but her. He ran out after her.

Hermione couldn't believe this, Draco, Draco was better. But he paid those girls to mock her. Of course, mudblood like she.

"HERMIONE!" screamed Draco.

"Leave me alone FERRET!" she cried.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Do you say that to everyone? Bet you loved it! Poor you, Daddy's going to be mad at you, hanging out with a lying, dirty, muggleborn wench!"

"That's not you!"

"And that's not you! You lied! Good bye Draco Malfoy, enjoy your fame while you have it!"

Hermione had cried hours on end in the common room. She could hear Lavender from downstairs in her four poster bed.

"She is a lying, dirty, wench, Lavender!" laughed Parvarti.

"Did you see her face! Absolute horror! Like she actually thought she had a chance with Malfoy!" laughed Lavender.

They laughed more. How dare they! She was treated like scum in her own house, everywhere. Ron would yell at her, and Harry would ignore her.

She went through the valuable part of her trunk. A picture of her family, her real one, her dad's old telescope, her second year transfiguration book. She put them back, but her book remained under the bed.

Worse Valentine 's Day ever, Hermione thought.

**February 15th, 1995**

Hermione walked down to the Grand Hall. On her way down, everyone was laughing, mocking, bulling, or pointing at her. It was her own punishment for falling for Malfoy anyways. She kept away from him all day.

Pansy was flinging herself onto Draco.

"She doesn't belong, she's not a part of our world," she cooed. To him, it was utterly disturbing.

Hermione was working at the Three Broomsticks that day. Harry was telling her about his "girl troubles".

"And she's just crying!" He finishes.

"Well, she wasn't really you're type, just, something you can't handle," Hermione said.

"So, how are things between you and Draco?"

"I've been avoiding him."

"Come on Hermione! I don't hate you, okay, Ron does because he 'had feelings for you', but Draco, come on! Ginny told me what happened. Don't blame her, I asked her. But, don't let your sisters push you around."

"Thanks Harry."

Draco was failing about. He didn't want to lose Hermione, but he had to because it would "help keep the family name in line". Then he heard his Inquisitorial Badge beeping. Great what now?


	3. Run This Town

**3**

**Authors Notes:** * Dissilundo- original spell kind of, makes object/person invisible, the amount of time depends on the strength of the spell. I did not know/remember what the spell was, but it was mentioned in the 5th book somewhere. Also, thank you to my wonderful reviewers and subscribers. I also made the title of this chapter the title of the Lucy Hale song thats going to be used this Chapter. I just thought it would fit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lucy Hale, Usher or Harry Potter. If I did own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this.

Hermione was in DA at the moment. "Expecto Patronum!" she said. A shimmer of light.

She thought about when she was 8 and had Christmas with her parents. "EXEPECTO PATRONUM!"

Same result.

She thought about the kiss with Draco, "EXEPCTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

And a silver otter appeared out of her wand.

Then it got quiet.

"Harry Potter sir, she's coming!" squeaked Dobby.

"Well? What are you waiting for! RUN!" shouted Harry.

Hermione rushed out the door through the vast number of students.

Draco hid behind a statue of a knight. They were going to get the Rebels now. Then a petite girl, running, with curly, dirty blond hair ran by him. It was Granger. _Well, might as well saver her neck right now,_ Draco thought.

"_Dissilundo!"_ he said. The spell had made her camofauged into her surroundings, invisible.

Hermione was running past the two Knight statues as fast as she could.

"_Dissilundo*!"_ whispered a voice. She was then invisible. She kept running and hid in a nook.

"_Dissilundo!"_ she shouted at a pass by DA member.

By the time she got out, Nott was perusing her. _There goes my gift from the unknown benefactor_ she thought.

Nott licked his lips as he had persuaded the girl. She may be a Rebel, but what's a Rebel without a bit of fun? He grabbed her by the arm. She squirmed.

"_CONFUNDO! STUPEFY!"_ she shouted.

His last thoughts of conciseness was, _never tickle a running lion*._

**Few Months Later (D.o.M Battle)**

"Harry, it's just that what if Vol-Voldemort wanted you to see it?" Hermione said.

"I know what I saw!" shouted Harry.

"It's just that you have a saving people's thing!"

**The Day After**

Hermione had left the Hospital wing to treat a few wounds she had obtained in the Department of Mysteries.

"_SIRIUS! *slightly crying Harry*_ Sirius," cried Harry. Now he was in full fledge crying mode. At the table, a Daily Prophet was out. The head article read:

**Department Of Mysteries Battle**

**YOU-KNOW-WHO-RETURNS**

**By: Joanne K. Roshnutting***

Last night, the Department of Mysteries, You-Know-Who was sighted.

Alleged and escaped Azkaban Death eaters were also out in the open. Few names

Mentioned Death Eaters: Bellatrix and Rodophulus LeStrange,

Lucius Malfoy, Rookwood.

The Death Eaters were fought early in the morning by a group of

Young Hogwarts students (_see next article)_, led by The-Boy-Who-Will-Not-Die! They

Were then accompanied by the Order of the Phoenix, and Dumbledore!

Sirius Black, alleged Death Eater, was also found innocent after his

Death. (_See more on Blacks death on pg. 4 article 6)_

The next article was on Hogwarts.

**Acts of Hogwarts**

**By: Wilma J. Scotts**

Headmistress Dolores J. Umbrige, was removed as Head of

-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. It was also assumed of suspicious

-Illicit activities. Previous Headmaster, Albus W.B.P**. Dumbledore was reinstated!

From Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ronald and Ginerva

Weasley, Hermione Granger-Greengrass, followed Harry Potter to the Department of

-Mysteries, then being attacked and attacking Death Eaters. Thankfully these students

-had no casualties.

"We thank those Hogwarts students for their help," says an anonymous Unspeakable.

Hermione smiled at the papers. The day after tomorrow was the last day of Hogwarts. Then a scrawny black owl appeared and dropped her letter.

_Hermione!_

_I need you to work at The Three Broomsticks until 6 tonight._

_Your (UN) loving Stepmother,_

_Jades_

Of course she would want her tonight. Then another Grey tawny owl was dropping her letter.

_**Hogwarts Final Dance**_

_**7:00-11:00pm **_

_**Tonight**_

_**Do not miss**_

_**Dress casual**_

_**-Your Heads of Hogwarts**_

Maybe she would go.

**4:30 pm, later that Day**

Hermione was scrubbing the bar.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Rosemerta asked.

"Cleaning this spill," Hermione dully replied.

"I mean with your school."

"I'm pub girl, doing what pub girls do."

"Hermione, you're a beautiful witch, what's gotten into you?"

Then Astoria, Daphne, along with Jades entered the pub. A small sign had fallen down in front of Hermione when the door slammed.

_Don't Stop Believing in yourself_, it was quite faded.

"Mother, what am I going to wear tonight?" whined Astoria.

"We'll find something!" Jades snapped. "Hermione, I'm going to get a wax and lipo tonight, and I need you to fix the girls' dresses."

"No," Hermione said.

Jades turned around, "Excuse me."

"You heard me, I quit. I quit this job, I quite your work, I quite your family. You can mess with your face, your hair, but your ugly on the inside, but your done messing with me."

"Oh and where are you going to live?" laughed Jades.

"With me," said Rosemerta.

"You can't just walk on me!" protested Jades. Hermione walked.

"I quite too!" said Rosemerta. The entire walked out.

Hermione then found out that Rosemerta had an apartment above the pub, and a summer house in London.

"What's on your mind?" asked Rosmerta.

"I need to do something, I'll be back at the castle," Hermione said.

"Good enough do what you have to do," Rosemerta said.

At the castle she found Draco and his "posse" were under the Willow. An hour before the party would start. Hermione stormed up to Draco.

"Hermione, I know you think I'm a self-consisted git," Draco started.

"Listen, you turned out to be the Slytherin I expected. And it's been me all along. It was me that was hurt that day, but you know what?"

"Hermione," he tried to say.

Hermione cut him off, " I didn't come here just to yell at you. I came to say, I know what it's like to feel out of place, but I'm not afraid anymore. And I feel bad that I can't wait for the guy that sent me those letters, because that would be like waiting to get owls before its ready. Impractical, and disappointing," Hermione said, and then she walked away.

Hermione then found Ginny in a corridor.

"OMG! I can't believe you took your Stepmother and sisters, and Draco! How does it feel?" Ginny squealed.

"Great, want to go to the Dance?" Hermione said.

"Oh yeah!"

About an hour later they had gotten to the dance. Jeans and cute tops.

Draco Malfoy had just appeared on the stage for the show case talent. An Usher song was on.

_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight,_

_Listen to the people screaming out more, more_

'_Cause I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back._

_Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back_

_So captivating when I get it on the floor_

_Know ya'll been patiently waiting,_

_I know you need me, I can feel it,_

_I'm a best, I'm an animal,_

_I'm that Monster in the mirror,_

_The headliner, finisher,_

_I'm the closer, winner_

_Best when under pressure_

_With seconds left I show up_

By the end of the song, everyone was chanting, "DRACO! DRACO! DRACO!"

"Show them what you're made of Hermione!" persisted Ginny.

"Give me the mike!" said Hermione.

_Hold on cause I'm letting go_

_I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo_

_I'm gonna give you some till you want some more _

_Cause all I see is an open door_

_And I see where its leading me_

_All of this energy, been bottled for way to long_

_Its powerful, powerful_

_You see what I'm getting at_

_I'm ready for all of that_

_If I'm not a star, you're blind_

_I've got rings on my fingers _

_And glitter in my hair_

_I bought a one-way ticket_

_And I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I've got high heel stilettos_

_And I'm kicking in doors_

_And kissing your feet ain't what my lipsticks for_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm climbing high but there ain't no net_

_You like to see me jump a bit_

_Well everydays just like russain roulette_

_I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets_

_Cause I'm tired of second best_

_Tired of doing this_

_Tired of hypocrites_

_Twisted like licorice_

_I'm crushing them in my fist_

_Hushing there ignorance_

_You had your chance, now's mine_

_I've got rings on my fingers _

_And glitter in my hair_

_I bought a one-way ticket_

_And I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I've got high heel stilettos_

_And I'm kicking in doors_

_And kissing your feet ain't what my lipsticks for_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_Tonight, nothing's standing in my way_

_There's no obstacles anymore_

_In a minute, I'll be on my way_

_To the moment I've been waiting for_

_I've got rings on my fingers_

_And glitter in my hair_

_I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town tonight_

_I've got rings on my fingers_

_And glitter in my hair_

_I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I've got high heel stilettos_

_And I'm kicking in doors_

_And kissing your feet ain't what my lipsticks for_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_

_Run this town tonight_

_Run this town, run this town tonight_

_I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

The crowd was now cheering for her. She then walked off the stage, and started dancing.

Then Draco ran up to her.

"Hermione, I don't give a thing about my father! I LOVE YOU!" Draco shouted.

Then he fiercely kissed her.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**June 16****th****: 8pm**

Hermione was putting up her trunk. Then found a letter in the Transfiguration text book.

_**The Final Will and Testimate of Daniel Jeffery Granger**_, was at the top. She then read through the text, amazed at this hidden Will.

**June 17****th****, 1996**

Jades Greengrass was getting to her "car" when she found it being towed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she screeched.

"I'm selling your cars for Hogwarts funds," Hermione said in a matter~of~factly tone.

"Madam, do you know anything about this will?" said a law enforcer.

"I HAVE NEVER SEEN MY DEAD HUSBANDS WILL!" she screeched.

"It has your signature," he said.

"I have never seen my signature on such!" Jades sputtered.

It was then that Jades was taken into Wizards Court, and serviced to work at Three Broomsticks for community service. And Madam Rosemerta owned the Three Broomsticks. Hermione was then planning on staying some time with Rosemerta, then going over to The Burrow since she didn't go there often. Fifth year had come and gone, the only thing left to think was_ what next?_

**Authors Notes: *** Never tickle a running lion is a play on Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon the Hogwarts motto. I have no idea which comes first in Dumbledore's Names, so I just put that. And the articles are not the legit ones from the book/movie. Joanne K. Roshnuttings initials are J.K.R. Like the famous J.K. Rowling. I thought I would pay tribute to J.K. Rowling in my own "nutty" way. (yeah, bad pun.) Notice also how I put Kingscross station in too. Songs used were: _Run this town_ by Lucy Hale and _More_ by Usher. Wow! Longest chapter yes I would believe! Its about 2,012 words! Well, that's including Authors Notes and Disclaimer. Oh well! **R&R please**


	4. Authors Notes I

**Authors Notes:**

Sorry! This is a false chapter. Just thought I would update. I would like to thank my many followers for this story and my reviewers. Just a heads up, ch. 4/5 will be short for year 6. I just thought I would put the summer/ school year together. Though it will be something like a snow white/sleeping beauty a bit in general.

I would also like to add that while I am working on Ch. 4/5, I will post a new story _Last Friday Night (song fic)_ tomorrow or Saturday. It's a Dramione 1shot pretty much to Katy Perry's Last Friday Night (TGIF). Unfortunately, I haven't had enough time to work on Ch. 4/5 a lot, so that may be out in the next 2 weeks or so.

Thank you to my wonderful followers and reviewers again. **R&R please previous chapters;)**


	5. Sleeping Hermione

**4**

**Authors Notes:** WARNINGS: Some OOC-ness, and OC. Hope you enjoy this update. Yeah, I thought I wouldn't update for a bit longer too. This chapter is called "Sleeping Hermione" because it has more of a Sleeping Beauty/Snow White theme. KEEP THAT IN MIND! No, not that. Just read...

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, why would I be on a fan site? Right, because I do not own Harry Potter like other +2.9 billion (-1) people. The 1 person that does own Harry Potter is JKR, and Warner Bros. But that's a company. Any who…enjoy!**

**June 17****th****, 1996**

Draco had just gotten off the train, seeing Hermione confront her Stepmother. He liked a girl with a flame. But he looked at the letter he had gotten earlier that morning.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ Your mother Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) was found dead in Malfoy Manor. While under investigation of the crime, you are told to be present at the reading of her will on July 15__th__, 1996 at 13 hrs. While being a minor, you can stay at a legal adult's house. If you do this, please alert the Ministry. If not, please stay at living relatives house: Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) or your Godfathers flat; Severus Snape. Thank you for your time._

_Sincerely,_

_Rufus Scigimor_

_Minister for Magic_

He was going to visit Madame Rosemerta, then go to the Burrow with Hermione.

**July 15****th****, 1996**

It was 7 o'clock, and Hermione and Draco were up with Madame Rosemerta.

"Draco! Our owls are here!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Circes wand! I'm still able to be a prefect!" Draco exclaimed.

"You deserved it! Is that a ministry Owl?"

"Oh yeah…"

Draco looked at the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_The reading of your mothers will is rescheduled for 11:00 at the Law and Enforcing Department. _

_Sincerely,_

_Rufus Scquimor_

_Minister for Magic_

"The Will readings rescheduled for 11," Draco Whispered.

**11:00; Law and Enforcing Office 320B**

"And in conclusion, I leave 250,000 galleons, my goblin watch, the Black Family Ranch in France, and my Hawaiian Mansion*," finished the Lawyer.

**July 29****th****, 1996**

Hermione and Draco had gotten ready to take the Port key to The Burrow, where they would be spending the summer.

"We'll see you during Hogsmade visits Rosemerta," said Hermione.

"Be absoultey _safe_," said Rosemerta.  
>"Yes Rosemerta," said Draco.<p>

"Good, hold on now!" Rosemerta concluded.

The odd hook feeling happened, and they landed at the front of the Burrow.

"So this is the Burrow," said Draco.

"I know it's not what you're used to, but please be or act nice to them," Hermione said.

"Yes Hermione," laughed Draco.

**July 31****st****, 1996**

Harry had just come into the Burrow; the trio + Draco had gone into Ron's room to discuss the latest news. They had thought it was rubbish that the Ministry wanted to praise the "high and mighty" Harry Potter. Due to the fact they were calling him a liar the year before. Then they had found out that Fleur Delacour was staying because she wanted to get to know the Wealsey's better because she was engaged to Bill Weasley.

**August 20****th****, 1996**

They were just in Diagon Alley at Flourish and Blotts, when Hermione and Draco ran into somebody.

"Watch were you're going fifthly scum, blood traitor," snapped the boy. He had platinum blond hair, a very Malfoy sneer, and looked about 14.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Draco.

"Oh, I'm Pavo, Pavo Malfoy," he grinned

"Well, pardon me, but how are you a Malfoy?" Draco snapped.

"Oh, yes, while you were about 2 our dad had an affair. Never told your pathetic mother," said Pavo.

It was then that Draco fainted, and Malfoys, never faint. But Draco was no longer a true Malfoy anymore.

"_Draco! Draco! DRACO!_ YOU BLIDNSIDED FERRET! GET UP!" shouted a voice.

"Her-mi-o-ne?" he mumbled.

"Draco!" she screamed as she latched herself onto him.

"What happened? There was a kid Pavo, and- and."  
>"That wasn't a dream."<p>

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I'VE HAD A NOT SO LONG LOST BROTHER NAMED AFTER A PEACOCK AND MY FATHER NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING! AND I FAINTED!"  
>"Draco!"<p>

"Yes dear."

**September 1****st****, 1996**

The rest of the summer passed in a blur, as did the train ride. Ron, Hermione, and Ron found a prefects compartment and then went to find Harry.

**September 2****nd**

Draco had rushed into Potions class. Mostly because he woke up 30 minutes late, and his hair took forever to tame that morning. Hermione had told all of the potions correct. The winner of the day would get Felix Felsis. Unfortunately he did not win, but Potter did. Besides, what did Draco need it for anyways?

Hermione had been doing her Defense essay when Harry walked by.

"Do you know what this spell is?" he asked.

"No, I do not know what Sectumsempra is," she retorted.

Ron was in the corridors patrolling, then he saw a dark figure.

"Hey! Who are you!" he shouted.

"Imperio!" hissed the voice.

Ron under the imperious curse went into a dark class room.

"Bring me Potters book in 30 minutes," the voice said.

"Hey Harry, can I see your book fast?" Ron asked his voice slack.

"Sure Ron," mumbled Harry.

Ron placed the Geminio curse on it and went to give the duplicate to the figure.

"You are dismissed, OBLIVIATE!" the voice said.

To Pavo, it was too easy to fool the Weasley brat. He had gotten the book. The half-blood prince's book. He went to the back. A tiny flap stuck out in the back inside cover of the book. Inside was a potion recipe. He hungrily read the pages.

_**The Draught of Sleeping Death**_

_**Description: the Draught of Sleeping Death causes a person to fall into a deep slumber like death. USE WITH CAUTION! **_

Then it listed the ingredients. Pavo thought that he would make it in the Room of Requirement. He was drunk with his own pleasure; he did not read the crumpled end that read:

_**Only the Draught of Sleeping Death is countered by True Loves kiss.**_

**October 31****st****, 1996**

Hermione was planning on going to the Three Broomsticks with Draco that morning. 10' o'clock by the stone arch in the courtyard. The day passed by in a breeze.

Pavo Malfoy was getting anxious. He could not kill Dumbledore yet. The best he could do was to put the Mudblood into that sleep. Get potter nervous, then have him distracted long enough to murder Albus "Too many last names" Dumbledore. He was planning on having some of the Mud bloods feast tonight spiked with the potion.

**6 o'clock**

Hermione and Draco had walked into the Grand Hall for the feast. Draco saw a smug look on his half-brothers face, but dismissed it.

Hermione had then sat down by Harry and Ron. She had eaten all of her food that she had obtained (because Ron took half of the food around them) and finished it with a red apple. She then felt a bit nauseous.  
>"Excuse me, I need to use the loo fast," she said then ran out.<p>

Draco, being the over protective git he could be, followed Hermione. Neither of them noticed being in Myrtles Bathroom, but Myrtle was in the Prefects bathroom again according to sources.

A dark figure stood by a cubical.

"I figured only a matter of time it would be before you came," laughed a hollow voice.

Hermione looked. A dark figure with white blond hair stood by.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"I'm right here!" said Draco behind her.

"Then that's..."

"Pavo? Yes, you really are the brightest witch of your age," Pavo laughed.

"HERMIONE!" Draco shouted.

Hermione fell unconscious.

"HEMIONE!" Draco wept.

"Ah yes, the dramatic sparkling wizard cries over a swan*, so how will you go? Hmm…._SECTUMSEMPRA!"_ Pavo shouted.

Draco then fell onto the floor crying. Crying because this was a bad way to die. Crying because he couldn't save Hermione in time. Crying because his chest was being cut by an invisible knife, eating at him.

Draco woke up groggily on a white bed.

"What happened?" he moaned.

"Well, that's what we also want to know," said Ron.

"Where's Hermione!" Draco sputtered.

"She's in the cot by you. Harry found you crying for some reason in blood. They got that fixed. But Hermione wouldn't wake up."

**March 21****st****, 1997**

For the next few months after Draco had healed, the trio (which consisted of Draco, Harry, and Ron) often went to the library whenever they could to find anything useful about Hermione's problem.

One day after potions, Professor Slughorn told Harry that he felt deeply sorry that Hermione was gone for a while. While Harry tried to get the memory from the Professor that Dumbledore had wanted, with little success. Nearly most of the school had heard that golden girl Hermione was out.

Draco often went to visit Hermione. A small vase of violets were by her bed, and they had placed her hands over her chest to make it look like she was sleeping. He was holding her wrist just tight enough to feel a week pulse. He then released he had to tell Harry and Ron this and rushed out of the Hospital wing.

"Harry! Ron! We've been looking through the wrong books! I felt a weak pulse, so we need to look up sleeping draughts!" shouted Draco.

**March 30****th****, 1997**

"We still haven't found anything!" Draco spat.

"Dude, chill, have you read through _Sleepless Wonders: The Variety of Potions_ yet?" Harry asked.

"No, pass me the book," Draco said. He read through the pages.

_**The Full Moon Sleep Potion, the Force Sleep Potion, the Draught of Sleeping Death. **_It was only when he read through the Draught of Sleeping Death that he noticed Hermione had gone through something like this.

_In summary, the Draught of Sleeping Death often put the drinker into a deep slumber like death. The potion drinker will feel nauseous until 15 min. pass when they pass out. This potion was often used by the wicked on their enemies when they felt threatened. A way often used to wake up the victim was to use the Abacus plant. But due to the fact that the plant is only found at the top of the Himalaya Mountains, most try True Loves kiss. Hence, this way often takes a while because if the not true love kisses, there will be no effect. The use of this potion has not been banned yet, mostly because most cannot find all of its desired and needed ingredients. This potion can often go for long amounts of time with no aging often depending on the victim's age._

After Draco had explained the Draught of Sleeping Death, Harry and Ron were confused.

"So, who's the true love?" Harry asked.

"It's got to be one of the three of us," said Ron.

A so the trio had left to go to the hospital wing.

"Madame Promphry! We thing that she's been given the Draught of Sleeping Death!" exclaimed Harry.

"Good Merlin! Whoever did it should be under full suspension! Well, I don't have the counter plant for it, dear me," Madam Prompry said.

"We do have an idea, quite mad actually," said Ron.

"Well! Hurry it up!" shouted Madam Pompry.

"We were thinking that one of us would be her true love. Hence, True Loves kiss could only break it, besides the counter plant," hurried up Ron.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you first," said the nurse.

"What! Good Merlin," shouted Harry. He then walked up to the cot.

"Hermione, I do hope that neither of us remembers this. Because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Ron's super-hot sister, and it's sad that he doesn't even know how hot his sister is. She's really hot," said Harry.

"Dang Merlin Harry! Just kiss her already!" shouted Ron.

Harry kissed Hermione, with no effect.

"Mr. Weasley," said the nurse.

Ron went to the bed. He tried kissing her 3 times, with no effect.

"Please don't let it be the Ferret," he said after he left her side.

Draco kissed her, and her eyes fluttered open.

"It _had_ to be the ferret," said Ron, and Hermione laughed.

The end of the year finished splendidly for the friends, and Harry did end up with Ginny until he had to break up with her because he was thinking about her safety. And Dumbledore died, which everybody cried about. Even Umbridge, who only cried because he was dead and she wouldn't have to worry about him counter fitting her trials that she did. And Snape *cough* snivellus *cough* ran with the death eaters and Pavo. So, the end of the year didn't turn out too good.

**Authors Notes:** Thank you to my reviewers and followers! So this was Ch. 4/5 (well 5 cause I put in a ch4 authors notes, but any who). Did anyone get the Twilight reference? Haha, just a slight poke funner. Yeah, funner isn't a word but oh well. So thank you for reading. THIS IS NOT THE END! Well, 2 or so more actual chapters. Wow, I use any who alot. Oh well! R&R please.


	6. Cut Scene Slytherins

**Authors Note:** Thank you to all of my wonderful followers and reviewers again! I'm not going to do yr. 7 yet. Just saying. _**But**_ I had a crazy idea to do a crazy cut scene from Ch. 1 the first ball where Draco and Hermione meet at the dance floor. Well, this isn't exactly Dramione this chapter, more like what were the Slytherin's doing? So while I work on yr. 7/ch.7, enjoy this. This is probably going to be the ONLY cut scene.

**Previously on Ch. 1**

_The music had stopped when a girl in a white ball gown and mask had stepped at the top of the stairs. Her hair was blond with brown highlights, much to Pansy's dismay._

"_Love the dress, hate her," Pansy sneered._

"Well, she's not that bad," giggled Astoria.

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle? I swear I told them to be here earlier! Slugs," snapped Daphne.

Crabbe and Goyle were walking down the stairs. Crabbe was wearing a CRAB costume that pinched his cheeks every 5 seconds, causing him to twitch and have nasty scars on his face and neck. Goyle was wearing a gorgon costume that turned everyone to stone temporarily is they looked at his face. His hair had taken the liking of snakes for some odd reason.

Astoria was dancing with a boy with white blond hair*, until he turned into a ferret and begged her to kiss him. She had then left the ferret/student, which then got trampled on by Zarcharias Smiths' boot.

Daphne Greengrass was dancing with Blaise Zabini, until she tripped over a frog.

"Oops! Must have been that Longbottoms toad," she snapped.

Blaise laughed.

"What! What is so funny Blaise!" Daphne shouted.

"Well -haha-you-haha-toad-long bottom-hahaha," he laughed.

Daphne was not very happy about this.

Pansy Parkinson was by the punch bowl, when something punched her eye, and a cat started chasing her. It then ripped her costume to screeds leaving small portions of the costume left.

It was then decided that Slytherin's did not like costume balls.

**Authors Notes:** So this chapter jumped from different character, to different character a bit. What did you think? *did anyone get Pavo's cameo? I thought I would add him in just for fun, and a prev. note of him. And last chapter, did anyone catch the "Ginny" reference? I kind of forgot to add that in last chapter that I do not own "Ginny" by Neil Cicergeria. Well, I added it in now, but oh well. I will make sure to add in Ch. 7 in a few days. Depending on how much free time I'll have. Yeah this chapter was relatively short, but R&R please!

~Potter-otter14


	7. Dramione and the Deathly Hallows

**Authors Note: ** This is the only chapter that will be Rated T for character death, and fantasy violence. Other than that, sorry for the late update, I had writers block, and didn't have enough computer time. So this took me a couple weeks to work with.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Britney Spears, or Halo (by Beyoncé, not the video game). If I did, would I still be writing to you, my otter-followers? It thinks not.

**Year 7**

**July 29****th****, 1997**

Hermione Granger that was her name. She didn't have parents, but she had a family friend, Madam Rosemerta who let her stay at her flat. Hermione would be going to the Burrow for Bill and Fleurs wedding. In reality, she would be going help get her best friend Harry out of number 4 Pivet Drive.

Draco Malfoy had been living at Hermione and Madam Rosemerta's flat until quite currently the past year. Before the end of last year, Dumbledore had told him to live with his Aunt and Uncle, Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

_Flash Back:_

_ Draco Malfoy had entered the Head Masters office._

"_Ah, Draco, please have a seat," said the old head master Dumbledore._

_Draco took a seat, "You wanted to see me sir."_

"_Yes. I am growing old you see, with little time left."  
>"It's…a bit obvious sir."<br>"Still have your Slytherin pride I see. Well, as the time will come for war, I would like you to stay at your Aunt Andromeda's house. She has already agreed to it. If Voldemort is in power in the next year or so, I would like you to stay there. Do you agree to this?"  
>"Yes Headmaster."<br>"Very well, I will inform your aunt about this. Until next time Draco."  
>"Until next time Headmaster."<em>

_And with that, Draco Malfoy had left the office, but did not tell anyone about this discussion. Not even Hermione Granger, his girlfriend._

The house of his Aunt's was quite big. It had two floors. With grand stairs, a decent kitchen; a large living room that had a massive sofa, and single armchair; a small parlor, two bathrooms on the downstairs, and five bedrooms upstairs. Though the house was quite messy at times.

Every once in a while, his cousin (Nymphadora) Tonks would stop by. He had learned a lot from and about her. Often he called her Nymph. She had recently married his third year previous Professor Lupin, and was pregnant. Draco was living a pleasure. Until Nymph told him about "The Mission."

"An so we'll be moving Harry out tomorrow. We already have the squads ready. I and Ron, Remus will be going with George, and I would believe that Hermione is going with Kingsley," finished Tonks with Lupin.

"Are you mad? You have the little one, Hermione could get hit, or-or," sputtered Draco.

"Draco, it has been taken with caution. We'll be going to the different safe houses, and then taking a portkey to the Burrow," interrupted Lupin.

**July 30****st****, 1997**

Draco was waiting in the living room. Aunt Andromeda was tending to Harry's wounds on one of the sofas.

Once Harry woke up he shouted, "What the bloody murder are you doing here ferret!"  
>"I live here at the moment. Funny you should shout that," Draco laughed.<p>

"It's also funny to see you wearing Muggle clothes now."

"Oi! I'm not a all pureblood surpermissis anymore!"

"Or a member of KKK."

"What is the bloody KKK?"  
>"Nothing. So how bad am I?"<br>"Physically or mentally?"  
>"Physically."<p>

"Well, you have mostly some cuts, but Andy fixed you up pretty good. I hope Hermione's okay."

"She's a big girl, she can save herself."

"Oi, Potter, your Portkeys about to take off any moment."

"Bloody chip!"

Harry had then left with the (half-) giant Hag rid. Draco had then taken his own Portkey to the Burrow.

After being at the burrow for the past15 minutes, Lupin had questioned Harry, Mad-eye Moody was pronounced dead by Charlie Weasley, and Hermione and Draco had made out for about 2 minutes.

Then Ron had shouted, "GET A ROOM YOU GUYS!"

Causing them to blush as they pulled apart.

XXxXxXxXx

**July 31****st****, 1997**

Hermione Granger was getting on her dress for the wedding. Ginny had already gone down for breakfast and what not. Hermione's dress was a floor length light lavender color that ruffled past the hips. She put in a small tiara in her hair. On her way out the door, she noticed that a thin black box was on the dresser with the tag reading _To Hermione Granger, from: Dragon_.

She smiled, realizing that it was Draco's penname from two years ago. Times were not as easy anymore. For one Dumbledore was dead, voldemort was getting large (in army, he was as thin as a twig), and times were just confusing. As she opened the box, a thin necklace with a dragon twisting into a circle with ruby red eyes.

The note read:

_Hermione,_

_I thought this would look nice on you for the wedding. Until I realized not all the gold could buy me happiness like your smile._

_Draco_

The last line was corny, but the necklace did look nice on her.

**8pm: 20hrs**

Harry was sitting on the sides as Barry Weasley. Then Krum came and sat by him.

"So how 'iz your frien'd Hermionnne?" Krum asked.

"She's great," Harry said, taking a sip of his butter beer.

" 'Ezz 'e 'aken?"  
>"Yeah, uh, quite a jealous boyfriend the ferret is."<p>

"'Ow 'out 'zat red heed?"

"Yeah, she's taken also."

"'Zwat is the 'oint of 'ing a famous 'itch player if all 'zee good 'zirls are taken?"

When "Halo" came on Hermione dragged Draco onto the dance floor.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you win_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you break it_

_It's the risk that imp taking_

_I am not never gonna shut you 9out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_I know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_Chorus:_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_Hit me like a ray of Sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened _

_Every rule I had you break it_

_The risk that I'm takin_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo_

_I can see your halo (halo) halo_

_Halo_

_Halo_

_Halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_(Chorus x2)_

Just after the song had ended, a blue ball of light appeared. Revealing a lynx Patronus with Kinsley's voice. The party erupted into a wild frenzy with death eaters attacking. The last thing Draco saw was Hermione disappearing with Harry and Ron, while he and Andromeda disapparated to the house.

Draco heard very little about the trio, he was to stay and help Andy at the house, and Ted had left.

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

**PART 2:**

**April 29****th****, 1998**

"_And don't forget, the DA is still accepting members and recruiting members. Just go to the Boars Rear! That's all for today folks! A possible next password will be Lightning!"_ finished Romulus of Potter watch.

"Draco, I want you to go to the Hogshead," said Andy.

"What!" exclaimed Draco.

"Harry has just been sighted! If a wars coming you have got to go!"

"But I just can't leave you, nymph, and Teddy alone!"

"We'll be fine! Just promise me you won't die!"

"I can't guarantee that, but I promise."

"Off you go, keep your hood up. Just ask for Aberforth."

"Yes Andy," finished Draco, he then walked to Teddy's crib.

"Hey Teddy, I promise I'll be back soon. Don't cause too much trouble for Andy and your mum."

Draco had grown fond of his cousin Teddy. He then walked out and disapparated to the Hogshead with his hood up. Then he entered the dingy bar.

"Hey Abe, can you get me into Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Right this way," said the grumpy bartender.

An old portrait opened up leading a small tunnel.

"Thanks Abe!" Draco said.

At the end of the tunnel was a room filled with hammocks and students.

"What's he doin' here!" shouted a voice.

"Yea! He's a Slytherin!"

"Hold it! It's Malfoy, no heed to bother. Hermione trust him, so should we," shouted Neville who pulled a latter up to the tunnel.

"So, anything new?" Neville asked.

"Nothing I haven't heard of," Draco said.

"Well, we need to do some more training with you. And we have less than a week, so we better get started."

"Got that Longbottom."

**May 1****st****, 1998: 9 hours 5 minutes**

Neville had recently brought in the Golden Trio.

"Harry," said Ginny.

"Ginny," tiredly said Harry.

"Draco," Hermione said.

"Hermione," said Draco.

"Ron! Ron! Ron Weasley!*" sang-song Ron.

"Snape knows," Ginny said.

It was then debated who would take Harry up to the Ravenclaw tower. Luna Lovegood was then declared to take Harry up to the tower.

"We need back up!" shouted Neville.

The room went into a frenzy.

"Hermione! We need to go get that fang!" shouted Ron.

"Fine! Give me a minute!" said Hermione.

She sauntered up to Draco.

"Draco, I will always mean this, I love you!" she shouted, then kissing Draco very passionately.

"Oi! There's a war going on here!**" shouted Ron, then Draco and Hermione parted ways, hoping to see each other in the near future of this war.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxX

BAM! Hermione was thrown onto the wall.

"Give me one reason to kill you mudblood!" demanded Pavo.

"Pavo, please don't, please," Hermione begged.

Pavo lowered his arm.

"Do you really love my brother?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

Then Bellatrix sauntered up.

"Pavo! Why haven't you killed her! Kill her!" cackled Bellatrix.

Pavo stared between the two witches.

"Now Pavo! Now!" Bellatrix demanded.

"No," shouted Pavo.

"Is itty-bitty Pavo to chicken to do it? Is he too much of a mudblood lover too?" she cooed as she laughed.

"No, I refuse to back down."

"Stand out of the way Pavo, and no harm will come."

Pavo backed to the side of Hermione; she was horrified that she would probably die at the hands of this sadistic killer.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Noooo!" shouted Pavo as he jumped in front of Hermione. Hermione looked down at his lifeless body. He had died for her. Granted, she ran before she could think of anything else.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" shouted Bellatrix, each shout getting madder than the last.

Then Bellatrix disparated into the forest. Hermione went back to Pavo's lifeless body. He hadn't exactly been too kind, or too honest, and yes he had tried to kill her on countless occasions. But he had died in her place. She levitated his body into the infirmary. It was full of the dead and wounded.

"Hermione!" shouted her friends.

"Draco! Ron!" she shouted.

"We thought you were dead!" Ron shouted.

"I was about to be killed by Pavo, but then Bellatrix was about to kill me, until Pavo took the curse for me," she said.

"What? Did you bring back his body?" Draco said.

"Yes, it's on one of the cots," Hermione said. "Wait where's harry?"

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!***" shouted a booming voice.

Those living ran into the grand hall.

"Noo!" shouted Ginny.

"Silence! Silly girl!" laughed Voldemort.

Those willing to go went over to "the dark side". Narcissa pleaded for Draco to come over, but he wouldn't budge, keeping his hold in Hermione more firm. Neville had gone up. The Death Eaters laughed in his face. He bravely delivered a message on courage, bravery, and honor. Voldemort, displeased by this act, placed the sorting hat on Neville's head, and put him in flames. It had then stopped, and Neville killed the snake.

"I'm Awesssoommmeee!****" he shouted.

"NEE-AHHHHEEH [knee-eh-ee+held out really, really, really, really, REALLY long]" Voldemort screeched.

Harry had then "come back to life" and the second part of the Battle of Hogwarts happened.

Then Britney Spears' "Till the World Ends" started to play.

"What!" shouted Ron.

"Potter! If it's a sing -off you want, then it's a sing-off you should get!" Voldemort shouted.

"Seven am, waking up in the morning."

"Dude! That is NOT how you do it!" shouted Neville. He and Ron had started singing Eminem's 'Not Afraid'.  
><strong>(AN **_Reg -neville, __**bold- Ron**_**)**

Chorus:

_I'm not afraid __**(I'm not afraid)**_

_To take a stand (__**To take a stand)**_

_Everybody__** (Everybody)**_

_Come take my hand__** (come take my hand)**_

_We'll walk this road together, though the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Just lettin' you know that, you're not alone_

_Holla if you feel like if you've been down the same road__** (same road)**_

_You can try and read my lyrics off this paper before I lay 'em_

_But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em_

'_Cause aint no way I'm a let you stop me from causin' mayhem_

_When I say I'm a do something' I do it, I don't give a_

_What you think, I'm doin' this for me, so the world_

_Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stoppin' me_

_I'm a be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly_

_And all those who look down on me I'm tearin down your balcony_

_No if and or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can be_

_From "infinite" down to the last "relapse" album_

_He's still, whether he's on a salary paid hourly_

_Until be bows out or he his bowl out of him_

_Whichever comes first, for better or worse_

_He's married to the game, like a you for Christmas_

_His gift is a curse, forget the earth, he's got the urge _

_To pull his from the dirt and the whole universe_

_[Chorus]_

_Okay with playin' with the scissors and, cut the crap_

_I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap_

_You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that_

_Your feelings, instead of getting' crowned you're getting capped_

_And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back_

_I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact_

_Let's be honest, that last "relapse" CD was eh_

_Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground_

_Relax, I am not goin' back to that now_

_All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click-clak, blow_

'_Cause I aint playin around_

_It's a game called circle and I don't know how,_

_I'm way too up to back down_

_But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this out_

_Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't_

_This black could_

_Still follows. Me around but it's time to exercise these demons_

_These are doin' jumpin' jacks now_

_[Chorus]_

_**(AN/ because I just want to get to the end already, lyrics are on lyrics dot com, or YouTube)**_

"Those -!" shouted Voldemort, he was wailing so hard you couldn't hear his number of curses.

"Dude! You just got **OWNED**! _Expelliarmus!_" shouted Harry.

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_" shouted Voldemort.

Voldemort then fell back in death, as his own spell backfired on him for the second time.

The entire Hogwarts students (that were living), and the teachers (that were not zombies) and other protectors (that did not die) partied until the next morning. Kinsley had been posted as minister of magic (temporarily), Harry was declared the Boy-who-still-would-not-die-even-though-every-one-else-did-but-that-is-okay-because-we-no-longer-have-to-worry-about-he-who-should-not-be-named. Or the B.W.S.W.N.D.E.T.E.O.E.D.B.T.I.O.B.W.N.L.H.T.W.A.H.W.S.N.B.N. But he just stuck with the Boy-who-lived. And they all lived Happily Ever After.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Or did they?**_

**More Disclaimers:** I do not own Harry Potter, Halo (by Beyoncé), Till the world ends (granted I didn't add in the lyrics, but I did mention it, so yeah), or Not Afraid by Eminem. If you want more lyrics, go to lyrics dot com. Minus the dot and put a . or look up the lyrics on YouTube

**Authors Notes:** The stars****

*Ron, Ron! Ron Weasley!"*

Tribute to 'the Mysterious Ticking noise'

**Oi! There's a war going on here!

Harry originally said this in HPatDH book

***The part where Bellatrix is pressuring Pavo to kill Hermione is dedicated to HBP

****"Harry Potter is Dead!"

Voldemort says this in HPatDHp2

****"I'm Awessoommmeee!"

Tribute to 'How Harry Potter should have ended' by HISHE

Don't hurt me! Yes, this took a long time to write because I either a) had too much homework to do b) small amounts of computer time to work with and c) I was grounded for a while. Most of the stuff that we authors say we have busy with;) Notice the last few chapters were more original than the first, and they focused more on Draco and the Dramione reality romance. Most of the ending was from or inspired by Deathly Hallows part 2. So if you've read that already, or seen the movie, then you get the jist. The song "Not Afraid", I thought was a good song for Neville (ft. Ron) was good because to me it showed more of their Part 2 emotions. Sorry for how the last chapter was crappy, I wrote in a short time span. I'm also trying to get a twitter account so I can let you guys know what's coming up more. And this chapter is roughly about 3,102 words total! Longest I've EVER written!

So…. Read and review please!

~Potter-otter14


	8. Epilouge 19 Years Later

**Authors Notes:** This is the Epilogue! Thanks for reading and reviewing all my subscribers! I've lost count of how many favorite author, favorite story, and subscription alerts! Well, I've lost count because it's gotten so long! Enough of my rambling, to the story!

**Disclaimer**s: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other HP Character or anything affiliated with the series. Although, I do own my OC's.

**Epilogue 19 years later**

Kingscross Station is full of families passing through. You might catch a odd family wearing odd or mismatched clothes. You see people gawking at a man with black hair and glasses, with a red headed family. A few minutes later you see a tall man with platinum blond hair, a petite woman with brown hair in a bun, and two children with their trolleys. People with strange clothes, or families with children watch the second family in awe.

The Malfoy family was walking into Kingscross station. Hermione looked at her two children. Perseus Scorpius Malfoy is the eldest of the two. He has platinum blond hair with chocolate brown eyes. Rosaline Elizabeth Malfoy had brown hair that fell into soft ringlets, and was 9 years old. They were both the first half-blooded Malfoy's in the family. After Lucius Malfoy's death seven years before, Draco had reclaimed the name of Malfoy. The family speed through the barrier.

To most it was odd seeing once rivals Hermione Granger married to pure-blood Draco Malfoy. He had though redeemed himself after fifth year, and did not go "to the dark side" during the second war. Perseus Malfoy was beginning his first year at Hogwarts, and was nervous about what house he would be placed in.

"Hi Percy!" shouted Lily Potter the II, she was Harry Potter's only, and youngest daughter.

"Uh..hey..uh.. Lily," Perseus stuttered.

"Admit you like her Perce!" shouted James as he was running toward something.

"I DO NOT LIKE HER JAMES! Well, anything more than a friend," Perseus said.

"Uh-huh, well I'll just see you in a bit love birds," cackled James.

"James Sirius Potter! Do not call Percy a coward!" Lily shouted.

"I did not call him a coward!" James retorted.

"You implied it!" Lily shouted as James ran.

"I've got to go Lily," Perseus said.

"Okay, me too, see you!" Lily said.

Percy talked to his father quickly.

"Dad, I what if I'm put into Slytherin?" Perseus asked.

"Perseus, the Malfoy Family has been put into Slytherin for years. There is nothing to worry about," Draco told his son.

"And if I'm put into Gryffindor?"

"Then your mother and I will be proud."  
>"Thanks dad."<p>

"Hey Draco!" shouted Harry Potter.

"Hello Harry," Draco said.

"They grow up so fast," cried Harry.

"Looks like someone else needs to grow up fast too."

"What that supposed to mean!"  
>"It means your wife is better at coping better with this than you."<br>"You insolent ferret!"

Hermione ran up to the two quarreling men.  
>"Harry! Draco, we need to help Percy with his trunk," intervened Hermione.<p>

Hermione saw Harry talking with James and Albus Severus outside of the window.

"The only thing I agree with James about is that Percy and Lily would look cute together," said Hermione.

"You cannot be serious!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm not, but I am," she laughed.

"Mum!" complained Perseus.

"He's right, now where do you want to sit?" Hermione asked.

"I'll sit with Albus," Perseus said after a long thought. "Hey dad, why is everyone staring at us?"

"No idea," Draco said.

Draco and Hermione walked out the train with five minutes to spare.

"Let's hope this year is normal," Harry sighed.

"Have we ever had normal lives Potter?" laughed Draco.

"I don't get it," whispered Lily to Rosaline.

"Nor I," she replied.

"When your wizards, it's never normal," said Hermione.

Harry rubbed his forehead. Draco rolled his eyes. Hopefully, this would be a calm year. Looking back, Hermione thought the best times of her life had been with Draco Malfoy, and their kids. It was strange how two enemies, became the celebrity couple of the wizarding world. And it had all started out with a simple message. All because of a house unity project. All was well.

**Authors Notes:** Yes this chapter was really shot. Well it's an epilogue. Origins of the Malfoy's names. Rosaline Elizabeth Malfoy- Rosaline I do believe was the name of Romeo's original love interest in Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet". Hermione's name was also from a Shakespeare play too, kind of an inspiration. Perseus Scorpius Malfoy- Perseus after a constellation (or is it a galaxy, I forget which one). NOT named after Percy Weasley. Scorpius, JKR wrote this. Well R&R please!

~Potter-otter14


End file.
